


Make it a Day

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: Mutli-Ship Marvel Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: Tony was okay. He would be. Probably. Pepper was on her way to Malibu with his heart in a handbasket, but he was fine. He'd been through breakups.Natasha begs to differ, and treats them both to a much needed day.





	Make it a Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is also based on a prompt, "Love is overrated." I'm sorry to Pepper lovers, I will be making it up to you here very very soon. I'm already working on it. Promise. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, let me know if there are any glaring mistakes, please!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Tony's sitting on the edge of the bed, head cradled in his hands, tears flowing down his cheeks. God he was actually an idiot, wasn't he? Thinking that he could actually hold down a relationship? That was a laugh.

He tried to calculate where he'd gone wrong, how he made her walk out, what hadn't he done. They'd talked about Iron Man, and he honestly thought she understood it wasn't something he could just stop doing. He'd agreed to therapy for the night terrors and PTSD. He quit drinking. He was _trying,_  and yet here he was, listening to the voicemail over and over in his head.

Pepper was on her way to Malibu, all of her stuff in suitcases, sitting in his private plane. And that was the kicker, wasn't it? He would still give her everything in a heartbeat. Maybe that was why she left, too much too soon? Too fast? Too much of his self-sacrificing bullshit?

God he wanted a drink, needed something to take his mind off of the sting, the shattering of his heart in his chest. But his bar was empty. They'd gone through together on his three month anniversary and emptied the bars in the lab and the apartment. God he missed her.

Tony sighed, sniffing once, wiping a hand across his face. He could do this, he could go on. He had to, this wallowing wasn't allowed. Virginia Potts was going about her business, and he had to do the same.

He jumped at the small chime that rang through the apartment, wondering why JARVIS hadn't alerted him of anyone approaching.

"J, who's at the door?"

"I'm afraid I was sworn to secrecy, sir," The AI answered. This did not bode well in any sense. It was either Clint, with some hairbrained scheme to prank Steve or Thor, or Natasha. He severely hoped for the former.

"Open the door, Stark," came from the other side of the door. Tony sighed, rolling his eyes at the intruder. Really he ought to have known that the resident Widow would've found out about his break-up first. Really. Funny thing was that this wasn't even the first time.

He debated telling her to go away, that she should go bother someone else, but contrary to popular belief, he valued his life. He raised an eyebrow when he opened the door, taking in the sweatpants rolled around Nat's hips, met with a small black tank-top. She must've just rolled out of bed.

"You have an hour to be ready," She poked a finger into his chest, "Or I will drag you out kicking and screaming."

He didn't dare question it, just flinched when she turned and slammed the door on her way out. An hour. For what? He wasn't going to sit and ponder, not when anything involved Natasha.

His phone pinged in his pocket, a text message from the redhead, simply reminding him to bring his credit card. Oh. Okay.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, no one noticed them. Or rather, unsurprisingly, it was Fifth Ave, and there were a million people on this street at any given point. Natasha seemed unbothered, sipping from a Starbucks cup as she walked next to him. What they were even doing, he still had no clue, but he was honestly a little afraid to ask.

Tony didn't say anything, just let the redhead steer him through the streets of the city, following where she led.

"You really should relax," Natasha commented, tossing her cup into a trashcan, "I'm here as a friend."

"I don't even know what we're supposed to be doing?" Tony tried to keep the confusion to a minimum. They stopped in front of a little shop, a beauty bar with some clever name Tony could barely read.

"We, are having a day," Natasha answered, dragging him inside the salon. A day, right. 

* * *

Tony looked down at his nails again, still in disbelief.

"They look good on you Stark," Natasha smiled. Wasn't that just the strangest thing he'd ever seen, it actually looked genuine.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into it," Tony commented, folding his hand in order to change the light. Red. Well, eight of his fingers were red, the third finger on each hand was painted a sparkly gold that danced in the light. A 'party finger,' the girl had called it, cooing over the color and how it would look with his tone.

Tony Stark, in the middle of New York, with bright red nails, after being dumped by Pepper Potts. He could see the headlines now.

"You're not going to put me in a dress, right?" He'd only worn one once, after he lost a bet, as an apology to Pepper. That was it, done.

Natasha hummed, placing one finger under her chin, "The thought has crossed my mind, but no. Not today. Today, we are indulging." She stood in front of a plate glass window, eyeing the sharp suit in the window.

"I have a tail-" Tony tried, again being dragged into the shop. It was easier to go with it, didn't he learn? 

* * *

They now had matching suits, in matching Gucci bags, hanging from their arms. Tony actually found himself relaxing into the easy day, laughing whenever Natasha commented on the state of the city.

They'd stopped along the way, a Starbucks on the corner, to rest their feet and down a cup of coffee before continuing. He didn't question it when she took them directly to a small bakery near Grand Central.

Macarons, apparently were a weakness for their resident spy. Speaking with the woman behind the counter, there was suddenly a plastic box filled with twelve large macarons shoved in his hands.

"Sweets," Tony commented once they were in the street again, "I would've never known." Natasha pushed a playful elbow into his side, grabbing him back when he strayed too far.

"Tell anyone, and you're dead," She deadpanned. Tony laughed as he swore himself to secrecy, carefully moving the cakes to his other hand.

He hadn't thought of her, for a good majority of his day, he had fun.

Good things didn't last for him. Not really.

It was a simple thing, just a text letting him know that she'd landed safely in Malibu. It had him remembering what this was all for. Why he was here, in the city. He was a fool for even trying to run-

"Ice cream," Natasha had grabbed his sleeve, and was dragging him down the block, "We need ice cream." 

* * *

 

They're on bean bags, on Natasha's floor, in messy sweat pants and tank tops. There's some shitty movie on the television, an empty plastic box on the floor next to an open bag of chips.

"I just- I loved her, you know?" Tony swirls his spoon in the air, red nails catching pleasantly in the light.

"Love is overrated," Natasha said, digging into her carton of ice cream.

"You'd think I'd have learned that lesson by now." Natasha only shrugged, nudged his knees with her foot when the Movie Menu popped up on the television.

"Thank you," Tony said, queuing up another shitty movie as background noise, "I really did have fun today."

Natasha stopped, spoon balanced in her mouth before she smiled, actually warm for once, "Next one's on you."

"Cheers to that," Tony held up his spoon, enjoying the little clink it made when colliding with Nat's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be working through more of these prompts as a personal challenge. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys would want to see! Also, let me know what you guys thought! Comments and kudos go a long way for me, so leave one please!!
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
